


in assent

by cataclysmic31415



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: :(, Developing Relationship, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Or not, idk man, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmic31415/pseuds/cataclysmic31415
Summary: Karma and Asano, locked in a shed, are forced to address the elephant in the room (with a little bit of help from some exasperated friends).
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 37
Kudos: 56





	in assent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supercorncob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorncob/gifts).



"You're useless," articulates Asano - unfairly eloquently too, Karma would add, for someone who had just fallen flat on his face after Karma had suggested that they peer out the window to check if there was anyone left to check in on them - admittedly, there was a bit of an ulterior motive there, but it wasn't his fault that Asano apparently had no sense of balance! "Are you even trying to get us out of here?" the blond continues to rant, a scowl evident on his face

  


Had you asked him after this horrendous event had occurred, Karma would adamantly insist that he had kept his cool the entire time, keeping his rival on his toes. However, the redheaded demon only had so much patience, and being locked in a shed - after being forced to volunteer for cleaning up, no less! - for who knows how long with the _other_ demon (and perhaps the only one who could rival his snide comments with equally witty retorts) quickly drained all of said patience away.

  


"Need I remind you that when you fell from my shoulders, you took me down with you? Or did the fall affect your mental capacities that much? Shall I take you to a hospital, Asano dear? Would you like me to piggyback ride you there too? If you behave, I'll even give you a lollipop." the redhead coos sarcastically in response, with a growing sneer reflecting the other male's facial expression. With that said, Karma's fast reactions, long drilled into him, forced Asano to take the brunt of the damage from the fall, due to himself being in the blond's way down. Asano, clearly aware of this, scowls further, but does not respond to the provocative words.

  


_Aww,_ Karma thinks. _He didn't take the bait._

  


"Is the purpose behind your presence here only to torment me, Akabane? If you're not going to help me find a way out of here, I'll gladly use your corpse as emergency rations when we undoubtedly run out of _nonexistent food_ because _someone here is not doing any work and that person is not me_." 

  


...alright, so then maybe he did in fact take the bait. Still, Karma can't help but chuckle at Asano's words - the picture-perfect principal's son, spitting insults and death threats at a delinquent who "isn't worth his time". Indeed, the very thought of tormenting the other male lightened his mood to an extent.

  


Asano, surveying their surroundings for the umpteenth time, pauses to raise an eyebrow. "Are you such a masochist that you take pleasure in hearing this slander upon your name? I'd gladly continue as a rare reward for you if you could cooperate. Am I asking too much of you?" 

  


The last pointed question was absolutely a jab at Karma's ego. Obvious trap though it was, the redhead nonetheless responds (predictably) with a lazy grin - "Oh, I think you're asking the wrong questions, _Second Place_." - before standing up, stretching, and feigning innocence whilst joining Asano in scanning the surrounding area.

  


Though Gakushuu's eyebrow twitches, he continues his work (that being taking note of anything that could be used to bash Akabane's head in, or perhaps to leave this accursed space), asking smoothly, "Oh? I didn't hear any denial of my first statements. Have anything you want to tell me?"

  


"Hm, wouldn't you be glad to have me as yours? Sounds like the perfect arrangement for the two of us," Karma smirks. "Don't you agree, Shuu-chan?" 

  


However, he blinks in surprise at the lack of immediate response. Turning to face the other male, sharp insult on his tongue, he's yet again surprised to see the faintly-scandalized-but-mostly-lost-in-thought look on his face. What could have distracted Asano to such an extent where he didn't even respond to the noxiously saccharine nickname? Just as he's about to bring the blond out of Dreamville, he spots the faint flush on his cheeks - 

  


_Oh. The Catastrophe._

  


**1 Week Ago**

  


_"Say, Ah-sah-no, haven't we been paired up for all of our school assignments an excessive number of times? Have you been pulling the strings or something? Eager to be alone with me?" Karma states, mostly to get a reaction out of the usually stoic class rep. Indeed, it's only with the redhead that Asano replaces his goody-two-shoes façade with rapid-fire insults and brutal, critical honesty. A part of Karma is flattered by the special attention that only his personality can bring out, but the other keeps trying to push further, to see the other boy crack. That day would seemingly not be today, though, as Asano ignores him and continues scratching words down onto their shared (ugh, the very word makes him shudder) brainstorm._

  


_Karma frowns in disappointment, but has long since acknowledged the fact that the other male will often zone out while working, used to being independent. Still, today, with the two of them on their own in an empty classroom and no teachers in sight, Karma can afford to continue pestering Asano with minimal consequence._

  


_"Heeey, Blondie, you listening?"_

  


_"C'mon, Shuu-chan, wouldn't you rather look at me instead of our notes?"_

  


_"Mr Peeeerfeeect! Wakey wakey!"_

  


_Of all the infuriating nicknames Karma has for Asano, he does not expect this to be the one to spark a reaction from him: but that's always been Asano, unpredictable._

  


_His eyes flick upwards, towards Karma's face. His face is unreadable - no usual scowl, no smile signifying certain doom, no exasperated (perhaps fond?) frown. "You want my attention, Akabane?"_

  


_Standing up and suddenly shifting his face unnervingly close to Karma's, the redhead barely has time to hear his muttered "you've got it." before their lips collide harshly._

  


_And Karma responds elegantly, adapting quickly to the new situation and kissing back just as ferociously._

  


_Could it have been considered a kiss, if almost all the time was spent with each side attempting to dominate the other, if their clashing of teeth was as rough as their competitive spirit, if , to an outsider, it looked moreso like two predators trying to gain the upper hand over the other?_

  


_Perhaps it could, had they had enough time to slow down and get used to the brilliant new sensations. Alas, mere moments after they separate for a breath, Asano, with a pretty flush on his face and swollen lips, darts out of his seat, sprints out of the classroom, and from there, Karma does nothing but stare at the other male's retreating back in shock, his face a mirror image of Asano's._

  


_"You win this round," Karma thinks._

  


**Present Day**

  


Demon though he might be, as soon as Karma realizes what Asano is thinking about, he, in fact, does _not_ immediately begin tormenting him about it and unquestionably forcing him to put up his guard again - though this is less due to his own will and more due to his thoughts also turning to that - that Day, deserving of a capital D. 

  


Still, once the awkward tension has implanted itself into their environment and Asano has made it evident that he is not going to be the one to take action, Karma clears his throat, hoping to also clear away the silence. "Heey, Shuu-chan, did you really like that idea so much you're already daydreaming about it?" 

  


That does the trick, snapping Asano out of his reverie. "Don't call me that."

  


Karma breathes an internal sigh of relief. "Always so uptight, Shuu. Lighten up a bit, would you?" 

  


The blond growls. "Why on earth would I do that, you devil, when we're _still_ trapped in here with no obvious way out, _you_ are still insisting on that idiotic nickname, and, worst of all, the word "we" implies that I am trapped in this godforsaken shed _with you_!"

  


_Ouch._ Karma thinks, albeit wearing a smirk. _That was harsh_. 

  


Asano, aware that he had lost his temper but too prideful to admit it or apologize for it, reins it in, takes a deep breath, and throws on a very artificial looking smile. "Alright, Akabane. Has your _brilliant, creative_ _mind_ come up with any ideas yet?" 

  


Karma, for his part, hums. "How abooout - hey, that's a shovel, right?" 

  


The other male narrows his eyes. "Excellent observation, Akabane. I can see how your test scores are so... consistently high." 

  


Karma, for once, does not make the obvious snide comment towards Asano, and instead, wearing a devious grin on his face, snatches the shovel from the ground, gestures at Asano to move to the side, then smashes the window with it-

  


Or doesn't, as a panicked, disembodied voice squawks, "Hey! Stop!"

  


Both males turn to look at one another, but the voice is decidedly too high pitched for it to have come out of either of them. 

  


_Oh. So this was intentional, was it?_

  


Just as Karma turns and notices a speaker sitting suspiciously near where the mystery voice originated from, Asano, too, closes in on a security camera initially camouflaged within the dark shadows of the structure. 

  


(Elsewhere, several gulps can be heard as they realize just how threatening these two can be when cooperating.)

  


A manic grin forms on the redhead's face, while the blond is considerably more presentable looking - ignoring the dark aura surrounding him, that is. 

  


Staring straight into the camera, Karma sticks his tongue out

  


and continues trying to smash the window open, only to be stopped by his accomplice grabbing his wrist. 

  


"Idiot!" Asano hisses. "Hear them out first, figure out who they are, _then_ try to break out!" 

  


Karma, pouting, concedes.

  


However, before Asano can use any of his wishy washy magic you-are-getting-sleepy persuasion techniques, the Voice speaks again (with way too much unwarranted smugness in its voice, Karma thinks).

  


"I see your comrade there has seen the value in waiting things out rather than acting rashly," it chides. "Karma, you must learn the meaning of patience-"

  


Karma shrugs and makes a move to break the speaker, causing the Voice to shriek again. A glare from the other male sets him straight again.

  


" _What did I just say?_ " the Voice grumbles. "So," it begins again, "we have decided it would be in the best interest of the two of you to have some... alone time together. As such, Karma, Gakushuu, it is expected that you two have a thorough discussion about your feelings before we let you go!" 

  


Even as the two wear mirror disgusted and shocked expressions on their faces, Asano calculates all the information he has on this mysterious Voice, while Karma drawls lazily, "what's stopping me from breaking out?"

  


The Voice responds snappily: "If you damage any school property, the two of you will receive detention _and_ your grades will be lowered accordingly!"

  


After a few moments of silence in which Karma and Asano stare at each other, saying nothing, the Voice coughs. "Well, if that's all... I'll be going!"

  


It takes several moments before either male speaks, and when Karma does, it's only two short words: "Well, shit."

  


  


  


  


  



End file.
